Language translation systems have been developed in a number of different contexts. Technology exists to translate written language from one language to another, and to display sign language motions to users based on selecting a specific meaning or word to be displayed.
Systems have been disclosed that utilize multiple sensors, such as cameras, to detect motion and gestures for purposes of controlling a computer interface, such as a game.